Star vs the forces of evil (my latest version)
by My Myamsar
Summary: Ok guys my first story was CRAP so stop darn reading it XD im starting a new story cause the first one was very buggy but yet I continue to make more LEMONS as possible ok SPECIAL THANKS TO! Sonic Elite and TotallyobssesedwithSVTFOE for helping me with words and other Shet ok then this is where I stop talking...have fun reading :D
1. A NOTICE THAT YOU MUST READ!

Ok guys i'm starting a new story not just because my first one is trash and junk,but my first one has too many missing words and I still do not know how. But dont worry,me and Sonic Elite are struggling to fix this darn bug...any ways this story is rated Fiction T for other purposes I'll be adding once again, LEMONS to my story so I do please advice than no child or teen below 18 or16 is allowed to read in this story I REPEAT! NO HUMAN BEING UNDER 18 OR 16 IS ALLOWED TO READ. Its not because im mad or something but kids should really not read this...ok if your reading this right now say in the reviews I GOT IT then I will start the story...ok. good...bye now


	2. Chapter 1:THE STAR THAT CAME TO EARTH

Ok guys my first darn chapter on my SECOND story...I really do hope no words are going to get missing...ok I'll start this chapter with a warning...WARNING:IF YOU DID NOT READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AND SKIPPED IT...GO READ IT!...NO KIDS ARE ALLOWED TO READ!... now this is where I stop talking...

It was a very nice summer day in the land of Mewni. A very cute,blonde and bubbly princess was stood straight at the balcony of a very HUUUUUUGE castle...probably the measure of the castle's height was endless,anyways,the princess' name was Star Butterfly she was beautifull,adorable,kind,full of joy and dont forget Reckless,Wild and a bit annoying. Star was getting bored...

"Hmmmm... I'll just...jump from this balconyyyyyyyyyy..." Star already put out her right foot out when she decided not to jump...the height from the balcony to the Earths crust was like a thousand meters...Star will go to heaven rather than go to the woods. Star always wanted to feel the out doors but everytime she asked her mom or escaped the castle her mom always said...

"No...no...no...no...FOR THE LAST TIME STAR I SAID NO! WHAT IF THE WOLVES EAT YOU...WHAT IF THE HORSE KICKED YOU!...WHAT IF SANTA CLAWS KIDNAPS YOU?!"

"Santa Claws? Who's Santa Claws?" Star asked

"Eghh! Nevermind that...just dont go into the woods or else I will be in the woods hunting for you...got it dear?"Queen Butterfly said

"Fiiiiiiiine..."Star said with a slight grunt on the end...

"Ok then star get ready for your trip to another dimension tommorow..."Queen Butterfly explained

"Ok mom..."

Star and her mom already talked about the new dimension their personal E.Y.E. cam was spying at the dimension...Star was even going to go to school there and the E.Y.E. cam already chose where Star was going to live...The next morning Star woke up with a slight cold breeze of the...8:30 am!...Star was in shock! It was late...She was late! She should be out with her carriage at exactly 9:00am! Star rushed to her cabinet and threw all her clothes in the trunk that Star would bring...Star placed her wand in her shoulder bag...she placed her magic mirror in the trunk then she wore her normal everyday dress and her horny headband...yes...you know what I said the wrong way...horny headband...anyywayyy...Star pulled her trunk with her handbag down the stairs...pass the livingroom then to the ground floor where her parents were waiting her...

"Where have you been?! I told you that we meet at 8:30 in the morning..."Her mom babbled

"Okay okay mom wheres the carriage?" Star asked

"Over there..."Queen butterfly pointed out the pumpkin shaped carriage...Star placed her trunk and her handbag in the carriage then she went in and closed the door...then the carriage was moving...the butler opened the portal...Star heard the butler said..."A TRIP TO EARTH IS NOW ONGOING"Star asked herself...earth? Whats earth?Star looked out of the window...''Goodbye Mewni'' She said then she appeard in front of a mexican-like house...it looked nothing like her castle at mewni the house was like 15 meters high...and the place was a bit like a mess...Star got out of the carriage,lifted her trunk and picked up her handbag ...then the carriage disappeared...Star then approached the house...

Okok lets end this chapter...its a bit long isnt it...hope you had fun reading it...see you tommorow for a new chapter


	3. Chapter 2:THE MAGIC GIRL X THE EARTHTURD

Alright chapter three is now here...and again I hope no words get missing...I dont wanna repeat like last time...anyways...I forgot to tell you guys that Star was 4 years old..."But Star got her wand when she was fourteen..." oh shut up this is MY version remember that ...this is where I stop talking...

...8 years later...Star had lived in the Diaz household for exactly 8 years now...Then tommorow is once again..her birthday. And Marco promised Star something to her birthday...something special ^_^..."But what could it be?" Star asked as she twist and turns from the bed...Star and Marco had been best friends when they were still kids...when Star was 11,Marco gave Star a cute promise ring...promising that there is really a gift that Marco will give for her...but she dozed off until she falls asleep...CO-CKA-COO-COO...CO-CKA-COO-COO...as the 6:00am alarm rang...Star stopped the ear splitting clock...then it stopped. She got out of bed ,wore her bunny slippers and went down the stairs...Star was not excited at all because she forgot what day it is. Star was drinking her coffee when suddenly

"Good morning Star..." Star spitted out her coffee as she turned around...It was Marco...

"Oh sorry Marco... I just got shocked...why did you appear behind me all of a sudden?" Star asked while she was wiping Marco's face

"Nah It was just an accident...and do you still remember what day it is?" Marco asked hysterically

"Yeah its September 18 oooooooohhhhhhh ok...so do you have my present?" Star asked excitedly

"Oh you mean this.." Marco pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. There was a necklace inside with the letters...S,x,M...

"Awwwwwww gimmie!" Star almost grabbed it when Marco stopped her...

"Wai...wai...waiwait...I have a final question for you..." Marco said

"What?"

"Will...will you be my girlfriend?"

STARCO TIME! ILL BE MAKING STARCO CHAPTERS FROM NOW...OK SEE YALL TOMMOROW sorry if its too short


	4. Chapter 3: Shattering moment

Okay guys... it has really been a long time i have made a chapter... ok ill get to the point... I ran out of starco fluff... felling sad at the few days... I'll explan it at the end of thes chapter...

Lets continue the story...

"Star?... will you be my girlfriend?"...there was silence...then..

"HAH!...no..." Star answered

"Wawawawwaaaaaat?... come agan?" Marco said

"I... said... noooee..." Star said with a slight smile

"But...but...Star?..." Marco shivered

"No. Marco... and that is final..." Star said now with a frown

Star walked away. Mrs. and Mr. Diaz walked out from their hiding spots. They went to Marco and hugged him, while tears flow down Marco's face...

"Don't worry dear, I know you will find the perfect girl for you..."Mrs. Diaz said while patting Marco's back

The next day. Morning. 6:30 am

Marco woke up then went to Star's bedroom. He knocked 3 times...

"Star!...wake up!... its time to go to school... Star?" there was absolute silence...

"Star left... sweetie..." Mrs. Diaz said

"Where did she go then?" Marco asked quickly

"She said she will find a new household to live in..."

"And you didn't stop her?!"

"She said that she can carry on by herself..."

"She might be at school now!"

Marco quickly went into his room. Packed his bags. Wore his red jacket. And quicly ate ran out of his hous and said good bye to his parents. And so. The bus has came. Marco went in...then he saw it...Star was leaning on the window. Marco took a seat beside her. Both of them blushed badly..there was silence between them. Then...

"Uggh...STOP THE BUS!" Star shouted. Then went off..Marco noticed the spark that came from her wand and blasted off...probably going to school.. the empty seat was now occupied by Jackie..

"Oh hey Marco...having the blues i see?".Jackie said "no..literally whats wrong?"

And then Marco explained..

"Aww bummer dude...well you could just hang out with me tonight..." Jackie suggested

"Yeah..ok" then the bus stopped..Marco quickly ran to his classrom.. then he saw..Star was not there..then he asked the teacher..

"Uhhh..where is..."

"Star Butterfly? She went to the other section cuz you were annoying her"

"But..."

"But how did.I know? Well then she told me Genius!"

Marco sat sadly at his chair...tears are flowing again..but Marco putted his hoodie up to hide his silent crying...

Sorry guys if I shattered starco...its just...my girlfrienc dumped me dayz ago..and I ofcourse felt very sad...it has been 4 yars now...and exactly at our fifth anniversary she broke up with me...I am actually crying right now -sniff- ...dont worry... Ill get my fluff back.. soon...


	5. Chapter 4: Back together Again :)

FINALLY!!! hi guyz as you can see,chapter five is FINALLY here!!! im so excited to see your reviews again... haha enough talking already. Okay, where was I?

class continued on that day. As the time goes further Marco gets sadder and sadder. Recess came. While Marco's hoodie is up, he went to the cafeteria.

CANTEEN WOMAN: its sloppy meat today Marco. Are you sure? Cause you might get a tummy ache when you eat sloppy meat sadly.

Marco: Egh.. its okay...

CANTEEN WOMAN: I warned you Marco...

The canteen woman splatted the sloppy meat onto Marco's plate...

CANTEEN WOMAN: NEEXT!!!

Marco seated gloomily onto a chair. As he eat, someone had placed his/her hand onto Marco's shoulder. In anger he screamed...

MARCO: WOULD YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!!

It was Star. Star was in shock, then she blushed badly... same to Marco. Then they boyh spoke

StarMarco: Look Im sorry...

StarMarco:but... hey...

Star: you first...

Marco: Im sorry, Star that I had been a total jerk to you just seconds ago...

Star: nagh... thats okay :) oh yea ... by the way...

Star quickly hugs Marco...

\--Silence--

Marco: Wanna hang out at Jackie's tonight?

Star: Yea Im okay with it :)

After that day. Star and Marco continued to be Best friends.

Sorry if it took such a very long time for me to update this. It was a whole lot of moving on for me... well lets end this chapter with a bonus question... what ... will... happen... next?

A. Star and Marco goes on a quest to upgrade Star's wand

B. They will both have a new neighbor

C. Star will be Marco's Girlfriend

D. Darell Cutter returns..


End file.
